The blossom of Sakura
by Gu4rdian
Summary: Sakura's got a mission! The Fifth assembled a team to find a group a mysterious spies heading to Konoha. Will they catch them in time?


**DISCLAIMER:**  
I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters present in the anime/manga. Although, there may be some new characters, jutsus or anything that comes into your mind and those are my sole and only property. If you want to use them, just ask nicely and bribe me with a Kilkenny or two, and we will come to an agreement. Also, thanks to my friend Frankto Vinneti, creator of Naruto: d20, who will eventually let me uses techniques from the mainfile. He don't know it yet, but he will ;)

The rain was pouring down the trees in the woods near Konoha. Sakura had just finished her morning training, something new, really, and she was soaking wet. Her resolution to become stronger had not been fake; she was working hard to become Tsunade-sama's apprentice.

Apart from her medical training, she started every day by running around in the woods and shooting kunai everywhere. The sad thing was, she hated Naruto. She hated him for not bringing back Sasuke-kun. She hated him for becoming so strong since the formation of team 7. She hated him because she wanted to hate him.

There was nothing wrong with that hate. In time, it would pass and the friendship forged in every dangerous situation they had been together would prevail again. Now that Sasuke-kun was long gone, Gods knows where, and Naruto had followed Jiraiya-sama to continue his training, she was all alone to perfect her medical jutsus.

She was so absorbed in her training, she almost didn't notice the form behind the bushes. She drew a kunai and, a second before she threw it, Pakkun, Kakashi's cute ninja dog, came out, jumping excitedly.

--Sakura! I finally found you. You run around so much, the smells are confused. I'm lucky that you use the same shampoo as I do, said the dog.  
--Don't remind me! Sakura replied, I had the worst time of my life finding that a dog uses my shampoo...  
--But, Floral Green is soooo good, how can one not use it?  
--Enough! What do you want, Pakkun, I'm in the middle of my morning training, I even skipped breakfast this morning to have more time.  
--Kakashi sent my to find you. Godaime wants to speak with you right now. "Bring her back immediately!" she said, "Or you'll end up in BBQ for the Akimichi Clan!" She's scary... Anyway, you have to come back with me immediately, Sakura. Hurry up!

Pakkun turned back, heading for the village and leaving Sakura alone. She knew that, Tsunade-sama, was somtimes scary and she didn't want to piss her off. A lot can happen when you face a woman with enough strenght to break through a brick wall bare handed.

Heading for the village as fast as she can, she wondered what could possibly be important enough to call a genin like her in the office of the Fifth Hokage this early in the morning.

--I'll find out soon enough, she muttered to herself, plus, it must be about Sasuke, maybe she has news concerning him.

Confident that news concerning Sasuke has just arrived, she increased her speed again.

Arrived at the office, she couldn't open the door. She was shaking and anxious and she was still soaking wet from the morning rain. There had been a lot of rain these day, as if the sky were weeping with her the lost of Sasuke and the departure of Naruto.

She finally knocked at the large doors and the voice of Tsunade-sama commanded her to come in. Shikamaru, Ino and Lee we're standing in front of the massive desk, desk that was crumbling under the unfinished paperwork of the Fifth. Behind the desk, Tsunade-sama was staring at her and Shizune was busy serving some tea to her mistress. And they were all glaring at her.

Blushing, she came into the room, asking herself why in the world Tsunade-sama summoned some of the other Rookie Nine to hear news about Sasuke-kun. Ino, she could understand, was a so-called "Sasuke freak" too, but Shikamaru and the others? Maybe she wasen't here for Sasuke after all...

Realizing that, she started to wonder if nothing happened to Naruto. Maybe he was dead, killed by Jiraiya-sama for being an idiot...

-- No, that can't be that either, she said aloud.  
-- What are you muttering about, Sakura? Asked the Fifth.  
-- No..nothing, Tsunade-sama, I was just wondering what was so important that you called us all here.

The Hokage took a deep breath and then began to explain.

-- Three days ago we received intelligence that the Hidden Rock had sent spies to Konoha. They are supposed to arrive within the next few day, a squad of Genin commanded by a Chuunin AND a Jounin. Two commanders for one unit is quite odd and they must want to enter in two or more groups disguised as Konoha folks. Now, your mission...

-- You called us to stop them? That's troublesome... said Shikamaru.  
-- Let me finish! Now, as I was saying... Your mission is to identify them and report back to me. ONLY identify them, they are way too strong for you... Although... Shizune?  
-- Yes, Tsunade-sama? You want more sake? I mean, tea... you want more tea?  
-- No, Shizune, you're going with them. They'll need your help in that matter.  
-- But... Tsunade-sama... I can't go, I have to watch over you!  
-- No arguing! Be at the south gate tomorrow at 8 am! You are all dismissed!

The next morning announced a sunny day. A cool breeze came down from the north and refreshed everything it touched. Everyone gathered at the south gate, still not fully awake, except for Shizune who was used to be up early to attend to the Fifth, and everyone was pleased to have a veteran like her to accompany them.

-- Now, let's do our best! shouted Shizune.

And they started walking down the road, towards an uncertain mission that would likely prove much more difficult than had anticipated the Fifth Hokage.

**NOTE:**

This is my first fanfic ever. The first chapter is short because I didn't want to waste time on useless things and I didn't want to start the mission too fast either. Please, be indulgent. As a side note, you'll se that I have trouble with certain grammatical particularities of the English language, that's because I'm a French-Canadian. Once again, please be indulgent.

Thanks for taking the time to read this first chapter!

Gu4rdian.


End file.
